


The Sixth Diamond

by Baitnate



Series: The Diamond Club [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Bondage, M/M, Sold!, The Diamond Club, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sort-of sequel to Mikey's Story.</p><p>At the Diamond Club, if you have the cash, you can make all your sadistic dreams come true. Hell, if you have enough cash, you can even break the rules and betray your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Diamond

WARNING: Contains gay sexuality of the male-male variety, as well as some violence, sadistic torture and harsh language. If this offends you, please go back and find something else to read. You are not lacking options on this site. All persons in this story are fictional; any resemblance to real-life personas is purely coincidental and also kinda creepy.

 

"Friends show their love in times of trouble."  
-Euripides

 

It was a glorious near-midnight when the Diamond Club found itself dancing into the dawn. Girls in short skirts and bangles and glittering earrings gyrated against their straight-male admirers, many who had doffed their shirts to spread their metaphorical peacock feathers to find a lovely lady of the night. Metal and sweat permeated the air, along with a cool minty menthol-like mist from the smoke machines co-mingling with various musks and colognes. The midnight blue of the lights dimmed the inhibitions and obscured all in it's glow. Sparkles of contrast between the light and the shadow mixed passionate in this underworld..... One could feel one's spirit somehow knowing that under the dimmed lights in the realm of the Diamonds and the Rough, one was truly free to be oneself. One could cast off the troubles of the outer world of Earth and just dance and be merry and find love- either in the arms of another or in the flailing arms of one's own dance routine.  
Thrum thrum thrum! Heartbeats matched that of the DJ's remix, arms flying into the air to catch the notes. Eyes closed as if to a catch a dream, and arms entwined around lovers as if they would slip away otherwise. Shirtless twink boys in their tight-jean regalia twisted and turned as only their fey-forms could, catching glimpses of gentlemen glancing their general direction. The barrel-chested bears displayed their raw sexual power, courting someone under their protective arm, should the invitation be received. And between them, the jocks and those like them, showed off their glistening sculpted masterpiece bodies.  
Thrum thrum thrum! Three dancing gods taunted and teased the dancing Rough below them with their sexualized rituals. They all wore vivid and vibrant body paints upon their forms- their modesty masked only with tight fitting swim briefs. Graceful fey-boy Mikey wore stars of bright pale blue with shimmering red sparkles, with his hair dyed at the tips with glow-in-the-dark blue as well. He hung from the waist by a pair of long ribbony cables and spun and twirled like some guardian fairy blessing the throng below him with wishes of pleasure, grandeur and lust.  
Thrum thrum thrum! The Gemini-like pair of dancers held their audience in full worshipful rapture as they waltzed and snaked about one another, dance-feuding while seeming to make sweet love to each other simultaneously. They wore blue tiger stripes across their forms, which glowed under the light of the midnight dusk. They snarled, growled and clawed at one another, fingertips brushing across the flesh and tantalizing themselves in the process. The erect lust they had for each other..... Kurt and Rhys were going to need either a long cold shower or a day off to fully fuck each other's brains out when this day ended! Standing several inches taller, pale of flesh and blond and regal in his temperament was Rhys, dancing like a powerful Olympic god who could crush the mortals below him easily with a the swiping smite of his fist. His gaze was awesome, and the cords of his body rippled with raw sexual power as he commanded himself to dance and spin. The hottest part of him was the hand that commanded the leash around his partner, constricting his movement, only to release it mere moments again! His companion was shorter, and darker of skin tone, with jet black hair and flirty cocoa eyes, who was a tempter of the Diamond Club's greatest hornivores..... He had very bright pink lips, which he licked constantly, inciting erections all around!  
Thrum thrum thrum! Nathan Knots, High Secretary of the Diamond Club, had to glance away, for it was around 11:35 PM, a little late, but still fashionably so. The drawing upon the altar would be commencing, and the wealthy Jewelers gathered would select a Diamond from below, whom they would play with until the sun's rays signaled the arrival of dawn. He stood in a posh room, with silky red carpeting beneath his feet, and golden paint upon the walls. Golden Greek columns were spread about the wide room, eight to each side, despite the low ceiling and no need for their support- pure decoration, they were. In the central space gathered many small round tables with off-white tablecloths, each with several candles gathered and gossiping with tiny giggling fires in the middle. He stood in the back, sipping the shitty champagne they always ordered; it was tradition. He grimaced at the taste of this expensive alcoholic piss-water, but swallowed the stuff; it was tradition. He wore a fancy suit with a grey vest and while collared shirt underneath; it was tradition. He had some scruff on his face, but he was otherwise flawlessly beautiful. He'd even spiked his hair that night in a playful experiment and didn't care too much for it. This was not tradition.  
Calvin Borgia, Prince of the Diamond Club, had been avoiding him all night. Although Nate didn't think too much of it; perhaps he'd binged on coke again, or something. Calvin was always doing dumb things like that. He knew this well from his three years of working with the man. He was content to observe, watching the suited gentlemen and the fashionably dressed ladies with their backless gowns or other attire- many wore business suits with shortened skirts, or just went with pants like their menfolk. It was an eclectic mix, but Nate knew to be respectful; all of these people were wealthy and powerful, and this club gave them the leeway to be brutal if they wished. They knew what they wanted, and some of them were civil on the surface with savagery and sadism lurking underneath. He mentally noted that he was in a room of Jekylls, eager to become Hydes when the Diamonds were in their clutches. This much he knew.  
But he did not know the look that Calvin kept giving him. It was solemn, and he didn't know what it meant at all. And he did not like not knowing things. He sipped. A slow jazz tune was playing and it was somehow very soothing to the expensive tension soon to come. All eyes were on the end of the room, where the glittering glass orb full of names sat off to the side of a podium on a raised dais above the floor. Like a glittering Seelie fairy in silver, Lady Elise strode onto the stage as the lights dimmed and the whispers, murmurs and laughter ceased all at once, as if to not provoke the darkness with their loudness. Elise was stunning, if a little childish, and Nate always liked her; she was among the few people who worked in the Diamond Club that weren't two-faced or selfish; even he felt he didn't measure up to her angelic presence. She had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes; she also looked great and not like a skeleton; she had been controlling her anorexia for some time now.... Nate had been harping on her for that, being ever watchful, and smiled up at her. Elise waved, innocently and enthusiastically, to the crowd. For oh how they adored her as well! "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, Jewelers all!"  
"Here here!" The Jewelers raised their glasses to her.  
"Aw, thank you, you all are so sweet!" She giggled, tensing her shoulders like a little girl receiving a birthday present. It was hard not to be infected with her jovial aura, for it was very true. "Very shortly, we'll begin the Drawing of the Diamonds. For those of you who are new to this game, you will place your bets once the bidding begins AFTER the name has been revealed. Remember, NO shouting. If you cannot behave like civilized people, you will be tossed out like a bad tomato. Clear so far?" She smiled bright. There was some giggling in the audience.  
"Here here!" The Jewelers cheered.  
"Fabulous!" She shrieked gayly. "We will draw five Diamonds, and five Diamonds only. Once you have placed your bet, you cannot- I repeat- you CANNOT withdraw your bet. So make sure you can afford the Diamond, gentlemen. I don't need to tell the ladies this, we already know, don't we girls?" The Jewelers laughed and she paused to let them get it out of their systems. Nate had to marvel at how much of a tease she could be up there on the podium. Elise continued on: "And remember; just because you won the bet doesn't mean you are guaranteed access to your Diamond- some of them are crafty and have gotten away before we could catch them."  
"Begin the betting!" One man protested.  
"Uh, rude much?" Elise gave a playful glare towards the back. She gripped the handlebar on the spinning orb containing the names and began to twirl the device. The papers fluttered around in a clustered whirlwind as she did so. "And now for the first drawing!"  
"Huzzah!" Several Jewelers raised their glasses.  
Elise fished around with her pink painted nails, digging about for the first name. She grasped a piece of paper, her pinch-grip impressive; it was like seeing a beautiful fish snatch up a fleeting shrimp in it's jaws. She pulled it out, raising it up, tantalizing and teasing the Jewelers one and all with her giggles and lovely smiles. She had been doing this for about a year now, but the Jewelers always begged her and begged her to reveal the name every single time they did the drawing. She opened the slip, and shrieked at the name on the paper.  
"WHO IS IT?!!" One man screamed in the back.  
"Oh you're gonna love this boy!" Elise pressed a few buttons on the podium, and behind her, on a massive screen, was the face shot of a young Diamond with a scruffy face, sculpted abs of great beauty and tattoos decorating his already beautiful torso. It was a guy even Nathan wanted a taste of from time to the time. "Back by popular demand! Mr. Teagan! So, shall we begin?"  
"$25,000!" One woman to her right raised her hand.  
"Holy shit!" Elise gasped, and shot her hand to her pretty pink lips. "Oh! Excuse me! I mean, wow, 25 grand! Do I hear any higher?!"  
"30 grand!" A man a few feet behind the first woman raised his hand.  
"Oh my! Teagan's a popular boy tonight!" Elise giggled.

***

"SOLD!" Elise cried for the final time. "To Mr. Geld on my left here. Be ever so gentle on young Devin. He's one of my good friends!"  
"You have my word, Ma'am!" The gentlemen raised his glass to her, adjusting himself down below as discreetly as he could. His fingers could not wait to touch the young flesh that night.  
Elise smiled at the crowd before her. "And that concludes our ceremonies for the night! In approximately 3 minutes, the stroke of Midnight will sound, and the hunt begins in earnest. Thank you for your kind donations, winning Jewelers, and to those of you who lost.... better luck next night, my dears."  
"Ehem!" Calvin Borgia cleared his throat very loudly as he high-step climbed onto the dais, next to Ms. Elise, who was surprised by this turn of events. "I have an announcement tonight, dearest Jewelers!"  
"Oh my!" Elise exclaimed. "The podium is your's, Lord Borgia." She bowed respectfully with a bright cheerful smile on her face. Calvin took his place behind it, downing the last of his scotch and slamming the tumbler rather hard onto the podium.  
"Tonight and for tonight only, we shall have a Sixth Diamond worth bidding on!" Calvin boomed, glancing around with a smirk, his hands raised to his sides in praise. The crowd began to chatter with themselves and gasps sounded. Excitement erupted back, destroying the miasma of disappointment that had been plaguing the losers. Nate swirled his champagne, and raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen Calvin plan something like this before. And usually he told Nate....  
"Shall we draw a name?"  
"No need, Lady Elise." Calvin waved her off playfully. He pulled out a slip of paper from his suit pocket on the inside. "I have the name right here."  
"Ooh! A special guest." She clapped her hands.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jewelers all!" Calvin smiled, his artificially white teeth shimmering in the lights. "I present to you, the Sixth Diamond!"  
And the image came to life! "Mr. Nathan Knots!"  
Nathan dropped his glass on the rug, spilling the champagne all over the red carpet. His stomach sank deep, and he could not breathe; he felt like he had slammed his chest into a rock wall, and his knees weakened. A sudden sense of "why?!" flew from his brain and adrenaline and fear burst forth to cause havoc on his psyche. Calvin wasn't making sounds anymore, his lips moving and his glance onto Nathan.... and then he turned to another man.  
"I bid 2.5 million!" A soul-chillingly familiar voice spoke. The entire crowd of Jewelers, and even Elise herself, gasped in abject horror- NO ONE in the history of the Diamond Club had ever bid that much money before! Nathan peered through the crowd, and met with the cold, vampiric eyes of a man he despised unlike any other; Mr. Preston Baudelaire. The horror! This man would murder him for sure! The betrayal! How could Calvin do this?! The realization! Calvin knew the entire time Preston would bet this amount and have him as his plaything! The revulsion! He had been totally screwed! The terror! Preston would punish him for sure! The adrenaline! He made for the door. But OOF! Preston Baudelaire's men grabbed him roughly, yanking his arms behind his back roughly and holding him still, all while the Jewelers watched the impending scuffle. Nathan kicked and thrashed, but the men held his arms tight.  
"Do I hear any other bets?" Calvin asked the audience, seeming to ignore the fact that his High Secretary was being violated by his most hated enemy.  
"Mr. Borgia! There has to be some mistake!" Elise protested.  
"I'm speaking, Elise!" Calvin barked. "Are there ANY OTHER BETS?!" His voice was cracking as he watch Nathan struggle.  
"CALVIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!" Nathan roared, his green eyes, normally serene, seemed to become pallid with fury. Even Calvin flinched.  
"Going once...."  
"CALVIN YOU SLIMY CUNT!" Nathan frothed in almost homicidal fury. "I FUCKING QUIT! LET ME GO!"  
"Going twice...."  
"No! Mr. Borgia!" Elise begged. "You can't-"  
"SOLD!" Calvin banged the podium. "To Mr. Preston Baudelaire for the generous sum of 2.5 million dollars. Enjoy your night." Calvin sighed, and seemed to stare into space as the revelation of what he had done seemed to strike his mind.  
"ROT IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Nathan screamed as the men dragged him out of the room, kicking and thrashing and cursing and flinging himself with all his power.  
"Pleasure doing business with you, my friend." Preston Baudelaire's serpentine grin chilled Calvin to the core, but he could not protest as the man handed him a check and waltzed off to go play with his newly begotten toy.  
Elise wanted to cry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She stomped herself off the stage, trying not to cry; Nathan wasn't the only one he had felt betrayed tonight.

***

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" Nathan threw his whole body into the struggle, but only succeeded in chafing his wrists and ankles further. He was nude as the day of his birth, his cock and balls locked in a black steel chastity device with small needles built into it, pressing against his genitalia whenever he became aroused. His hands were chained above him to the ceiling, forcing him to extend his arms high. He had shaved and trimmed himself well, despite not expecting to get any action this night.... His ankles were strapped into a pair of metallic cuffs that attached to a stainless steel spreader rod, forcing his legs apart a few feet and leaving him unable to protect his asshole from whatever his sickening fuck of a captor was going to do to him.  
The anticipation was almost as bad as the actual act; his mind was racing with all the horrible things Preston was going to do to him. He was a sadistic asshole that had hospitalized more than a one Diamond, yet Calvin Borgia kept him around because he paid the club generously, despite Nathan's constant badgering to get rid of him. But now, it seemed as if all the loyalty in the world, all the friendship -tumultuous as it was- he had with Calvin Borgia was for naught.... Apparently money was his only ally and love. Nathan cursed himself. He cursed himself for not realizing this sooner. Calvin had no morals! He would happily screw over anyone to get ahead or chase some sort of high. He was an addict to pleasure and power and Nathan knew this, but did he do anything about it? No! And he needed to get far away from this deplorable place but there was no escape GOD DAMMIT! He slumped, trying to stay composed. It was then that the door slid open, the locked untumbling themselves to allow entry. In stepped a thin pale man- he would have been the archetypical vampire. Creepily handsome with psychotic pale blue eyes and a nest of black curls for hair, Preston Baudelaire was beaming with wicked pride tonight, for he had in his possession the ultimate prize- not just someone that hated his guts, totally at his mercy, but someone virtually untouchable due to their status at the Diamond- well, ALMOST untouchable. It had been a costly prize to acquire, but it was now worth every cent. "Hello, Nathan."  
"Howdy." Nathan smirked, watching Baudelaire come closer and studying his expression. If Nate weren't restrained, this would not have been a fair fight... alas, it was not so, and the wicked-thin man had the upper hand. "I will be sure to send Mr. Borgia a thank you card of epic proportions, for you're quite a stallion underneath those constraining clothes of your's." He brushed aside a scrap of clothing. He kicked it up with his foot- it was Nathan's black-and-green boxer briefs, snipped off of him so rudely by Preston's bodyguards. "Oh myyyyy." Preston held them to his face and inhaled deeply, and Nathan made a lemon-sour face as he did so, watching the man so perversely get off on the scent. Inhaling the musk he needed, Preston flung them into Nate's face, which he shook off and onto his own shoulder. "Damn, I rather liked that pair."  
"You smell heavenly, Slave Nate."  
"I ain't your slave you anorexic fuckwit." Nathan glared. "And whatever you do to me in this place is gonna go against you when I press criminal charges."  
Preston burst out laughing, but composed himself quickly. "You haven't seen my team of lawyers! Stupid commoner! Money is more powerful than this city's laws; you're smart, haven't you known this?"  
"Oh yes, I learned that very well tonight, Preston; you played the game well." Nate sighed. "But I'm still free, no matter what you do to me."  
"Hardly." Preston took a look at the toys on the metal table; all sorts of penetrating sexual devices and pain-inducing weapons of the dungeon. Clips for tits and cocks, shocky things for cocky boy-things, collars for doggy boys and fiendish toys and restrainers to be wielded by the retainers. Preston picked up a small violet wand, testing the switch and watching it zap to lightning-like pseudo-life. "Do you know why you're here, Slave Nathan?"  
"Because you're a pedo?"  
Preston turned around suddenly and shoved the violet rod into Nathan's balls, igniting the thunder within. "FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!! AAAAAHHHHGGGAAAAAHH!!!"  
"I am NOT a pervert. I am a sexual CONISEUR!" Preston's spittle flew in Nathan's screaming face as he pulled off the wand, and Nathan found himself panting with his heart racing mad-raving beats. "And you will be respectful to someone above your station!"  
"The fuck-" The wand hit him again "FCUUKCKCKUUU!! AAAH!"  
"You humiliated me last time and took away that which I deserve; do you know how much money I pump into this Club?!"  
"A lot, actually. I AM the fucking High Secretary." Nathan was sweating a bit, and his legs were quaking.  
"Ah, yes. Pardon me, twas a stupid question." Preston gripped Nathan's hair, pulling him down to his facial level. The violet wand found itself dangerously close to Nathan's face. "You and I are here because you stepped out of line, peasant. I need to put you back in your place." Nathan swallowed, not saying anything. Preston smirked. "I am a LORD, my boy. I am so far above you! You will give me the respect I deserve!"  
"May I speak?" Nathan asked politely, eyes on the electric stick.  
"Yes, Slave."  
"You were kidnapping a dancer when we last met. What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Standing aside would have been a wise choice." Preston smiled.  
"No offense, but that goes against my ethics." Nathan locked eyes with him. Preston met those eyes, and saw not just green orbs, but spheres of emerald fiery malice that wanted to rip off his limbs one-by-one with a rusty hatchet. Preston pulled back the wand, and swallowed down air in excitement.  
"You must be punished thoroughly and taught respect for those above your station, Slave!" He boomed. And Nathan began to laugh. Puzzled! "What's so damn funny?"  
"I've never had a needledicked weasel for a master bef- GGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

***

Calvin downed another shot of scotch in his tumbler, looking down at the suitcase full of greenbacks and the check for even more money. The Diamond Club, while profitable, could do wonders with the amount Preston Baudelaire had given him. Yet, he felt like a horrible pile of rhinoceros dung, starring at the the currency beneath him. This was not a feeling he was used to; he had stomped on the souls of countless rivals to attain his position. He had committed acts that, while not illegal, were definitely not something a man of moral fiber would consider.... his stomach churned and in another new sense, he felt that he could not drink any more scotch. "Nate...." He slammed his fist on the desk angrily, cursing himself. Calvin leaned back in his chair, and summoned his anger and rage, and swiped the suitcase full of bills off his desk, where it banged against the wall loudly, and left a dent in the woodwork. He would not cry, he told himself.

***

"AAAWW!" Nathan screamed as another spoon, fiery hot, was pressed against his flank. Preston was happily getting another one hot by the light of a candle, while several more utensils sat upon a plate, waiting to be put to savage use. A knot of fabric, from his own underwear, had been stuffed in his mouth and tied painfully tight around his head, effectively silencing him. After getting the spoon hot, Preston picked up the candle, which smelled like bad cologne, and filled the chamber with it's pungency. "Here, have a sniff!" And Preston flung the wax onto Nathan's form.  
"Faawck!" Nathan groaned as the droplets left little burns on his upper torso, neck and one small fleck hit him just beneath the eye, where the burning sensation made him tear up drastically. He squirmed in the bindings, rattling the chains and kicking awkwardly with the spreader bar, only to find his footing gone out, and his wrists straining as his body weight hung by them alone....  
"Naughty boy!" Preston laughed, whipping out the violet wand and shocking the steel of the chastity device quickly.  
"GAAHH!!"  
"You brought this on yourself, Slave Nate." Preston grinned. "You stepped out of line and out of class. Dissension is not to be tolerated."  
"Awwk oooouu!"  
"And you STILL can't comprehend the meaning of your punishment, boy." Preston tsked tsked. "I am a stockholder to this Club! Therefore, I partially own the building and it's inhabitants. I owned that Dancer you kept me from having the last time we met.... you denied me my rightful privilege!!"  
It dawned on Nathan, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up, that he was being shouted at by a total lunatic. Worse, he was chained up in a room alone with a lunatic. One that wished him ill, and had no real moral code to live by. The world was his for the raping, and currently he was the part being raped.... He struggled more, trying to shrink his hands, getting them to slip through the cuffs. He didn't notice the "GAAAAHHH!!!" He screamed as the fiery spoon slapped itself against his chest.

***

Elise knocked on the door, where the Dancers were taking a break after dancing almost non-stop for hours. The back of the club was stark dark, with only a few scattered lights providing any means of seeing. Although the whole Club was dark, the backways were a bleak maze shrouded in black. "Come in!" Mikey chimed, putting on a fresh coat of deodorant at one of the vanities. Although he moved snake-like up on the dance-floor, he had some surprising musculature to his little frame and was pretty fit. The Dancers' Room was softly lit, with white lighting on the furniture. They'd made some upgrades, with a key-lime couch and a pair of lounging chairs of the same color. They made for an earthy tone with the off-brown carpeting. Mirrors were everywhere, making the room seem spacious, yet still cozy. Elise closed the door and stood against it. Rhys was lounging on the couch, helping himself to a quick snack of cold chicken and sprouts, while Kurt sat near his feet, drinking a bottle of icy water.  
"What's up?" Kurt asked, a loving smile on his face.  
"Nathan quit."  
"WHAT?!!" The three Dancers shot up immediately.  
"NO!" Mikey cried. "What?! Why?!"  
"Fucking Calvin." Elise fumed. "Fucking Calvin sold him to Preston Baudelaire!"  
"You're shitting me." Rhys choked, and quickly chugged down Kurt's water, although the dark-skinned dancer was too focued on the lady to notice.  
"No. Preston is playing with Nathan right now." Elise sighed. "God, we need to do something! This isn't right." She paced back and forth and bit her lower lip.  
"Fuck it." Rhys sat up and cracked his knuckles. "What room are they in? Let's go get him out."  
"Uh, dude, Calvin will kill us." Kurt protested, trying to get his partner to sit back down. "I like Nate as much as the next guy, but I need income, Rhys!"  
"I'm going." Mikey jumped up, his skinny frame not much, but he had spirit. "I owe Nate that much."  
Kurt sighed. "Dammit guys.... let's talk to Calvin first. See if we can't get him to cancel the deal or something."  
"I tried, he's not answering any calls at the moment." Elise shook her head. She sounded tired as well. "Also he called me a cunt. That should tell you something."  
"Holy shit." Rhys muttered. "Seriously, you're like the nicest person here, Elise. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's probably drunk again." He reached for her, but she turned away.  
"I bet he is. Damn him!" She fumed and stomped her foot. The guys knew then what they had to do. Rhys lead the way with Mikey behind, with Elise leading the reluctant Kurt. Rhys cracked his knuckles, and little Mikey was seething with a need for revenge.

***

He was out of scotch. "God dammit."

***

Preston bit down hard onto Nate's perked-up nipple, causing the man to shriek in muffled cries and struggle hard, wanting to get loose and kick him to death or something! Preston pulled off, and Nathan noticed a small amount of blood on his lips... and his nipple, the poor thing, with skin-torn teeth marks around the areola, and Nathan screamed, as loud a his soaked gag would allow- his voice bounced off the walls, making the stones shudder, but no human heard his cries of pain. It was just him alone with the demon in the dark room.  
"You taste delicious." Preston licked the blood off his lips, and Nathan tugged on his cuffs, desperately, desperately trying to get loose! He straddled Nate's body, placing his legs between Nate's own, locking him in a position where Nate couldn't really move about without falling down and wrenching his shoulders out of their sockets. Preston held Nate's face firmly by the neck with one hand. "Don't make this harder on yourself, Slave. If I don't punish you, how will you ever learn?"  
"Icck uuck!" Nate twisted. Preston ignored him, with his fingers snaking around Nate's backside, feeling up the lovely spheres that was his behind. Nate twisted his hips, trying desperately to get away, and when he felt Preston try to penetrate his back entrance, he clenched so tightly that coal would have turned to diamonds in a heartbeat... if Preston was going to violate him, he was going to lose a finger or five in the process!! Undeterred, the evil little man gripped Nate by the sore, bleeding nipple instead!  
"Aagh!"  
"Let me in. That is an ORDER." Preston squeezed harder, and Nate had to give in, the stinging pain in his chest sapping his strength. He whimpered as Preston slid his index and middle fingers through Nate's hole, and the bound boy bucked his hips, the sensation overwhelming. Preston pushed in and pulled out swiftly, the nerves igniting their lightning with the pleasurable sensation flowing freely throughout Nate's core. He became hard- and the needles stabbed his cock, putting him in the most stressful situation possible.... Nate puffed in air, drool falling from his lips. The sting! But the pleasure from the back could not be helped! Oh dear God in Heaven!  
"So tight. You must be a top." Preston muttered. "Well, tonight you get to be a faggot. MY faggot."  
Furious Nate, without warning, smashed his forehead into Preston's nose, sending the man flying to the ground in a heap, and almost taking the tangled captive down with him! "Fuck!" The creepy man bellowed. He touched the tip, and got a couple droplets of red upon his fingers. "You little shit!" To this Nathan incoherently growled. Still flailing, wailing and thrashing attempting to break out. Sweat made him glisten, and those eyeballs of his.... there was an otherworldly fury behind them. Preston was going to die, he swore it!  
But the man stood up before him, reached for a small device. It was a tube at the end of a plastic device, with a protected region where the trigger lay- holy shit it was a candle-lighter! He flickered on the flame, admiring the tiny beast of destruction dancing on the tip. Nate's fury abandoned him, replaced only by an adrenaline rush and a sense of absolute terror. "Disobedience is not to be tolerated!!!" Preston's voice was no longer merely wicked, but something akin to the diabolic. With a single hand, and a viper's swiftness, he gripped Nathan by the neck, holding him back whilst the fire he placed at the tip of his crotch...  
Nathan's cries were inhuman and soul-chillingly impossible to describe, muffled by the makeshift gag, but they resounded throughout the chamber, and the bricks, stones and mortar seemed to cry out in sympathetic agony. Try and try he attempted to get away as Preston's fiendish giggles and serial killer-esque joy tried to drown him out and swallow him. The fire licked and slowly consumed his flesh, with the metal of the chastity device absorbing the heat and prolonging the burn!  
Nate had a weird sense that this was it.... he was going to die.... Oh by all that was good and holy the flames burned him and seared his sensitive flesh! It was a horrid foulness that invaded his nostrils... was his hair burning?! He thought he would die, it was unbearable!  
But then the door burst open.

***

He angrily flung the bottle of scotch across the room, where the bottle crashed unbroken into a ceramic vase that broke as it fell to the floor. Eh, it was a fugly vase anyway, and he had been meaning to get rid of it.  
"I can't do this." 

***

"WHAT IS THE BLOODY MEANING OF THIS?!!" Preston held the violet wand in one hand and the candle-lighter in the other, as he was nearly surrounded by painted dancers (plus the beautiful Elise!). In the light, though, they looked like warriors from some primitive, sparkly tribe; they were out for blood, -especially Rhys and Mikey- and the thought of Preston taking a nice and eternal dirt nap was playing out in the backs of their minds. Behind him, Nate was sobbing and wiggling, trying to get the hot metal off of his crotch but to no avail; all he could do at this point was sob.  
"You get away from Nate right the fuck now." Rhys spoke as calmly as he could. "I don't give a damn about whatever deal you made with Mr. Borgia."  
"I don't take orders from whores!" Preston boomed. "Get out of this chamber! I paid good money for this slave!"  
"Suck it!" Mikey rushed at the psycho -what, he was desperate to save his friend!- and met the wand directly to the left nipple, screaming and falling on his ass! But it was enough, for Rhys came in quickly, twisting Preston's arm.  
"Getoffme!" Preston babbled, thrusting the lit lighter into Rhys' shoulder, but the big blond man was too pissed off to give a care! Kurt grabbed Preston's other hand, yanking the flame out, and the two dancers pinned his arms behind him, slamming the protesting man into the table head-first. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" He whined and thrashed and groaned.  
"Shut the fuck up." Rhys commanded. He wished he had a third hand, so that he could slap the shit out of this little prick. Behind them, Elise offered a hand to help up Mikey, and the two of them got to work undoing the restraints. Elise pulled out the soaked gag and then took his legs while Mikey undid the chastity device, which was still hot.  
"Hold on Nate, we gotcha." Mikey got it off and tossed it aside, shaking his fingers at the heat, and then looked for something to stand on- he mentally cursed his short stature, but quickly moved a chair over and got to work on the wrist restraints. Elise moved on to his other leg, getting it free. She stood behind him, putting her hands behind his waist and holding him up.  
"It's alright. I got you." She put her whole body into it, despite him being taller and maybe a couple dozen pounds heavier than her. Mikey managed to get the last cuff off, and Nate slumped. Mikey grabbed a towel off the table, trying to cover him up. It seemed the decent thing to do.  
"Unhand me at ONCE!" The creepy man bellowed.  
"Suck my dick." Rhys snarled.  
Outside, Calvin Borgia stepped over the unconscious bodies of Preston's two bodyguards. He bent over to peer into the torture chamber, seeing a throng of people he did not expect! Sweet Elise and little Mikey held Nate up, getting him to a chair to get his bearings while two of his best dancers held one of his stockholders down on the table.  
"What the HELL is going on here?" Calvin stepped into the room.  
"Borgia! Get your whores off of me this instant!" Calvin yelled.  
"Whores?" Calvin raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "I ain't a pimp. I'm a businessman. Oh, and the deal is off."  
"WHAT?" Preston screamed. "You lying cheat! I want a refund!"  
"Here's your check." Calvin rather rudely thrusted the paper into a candle-flame, letting the flames devour it. He then dropped the fiery piece to the floor, where the flames suicidally continued to eat their only source of fuel until just ashes remained. "Your money isn't worth my High Secretary."  
"The cash. I want it back." Preston growled.  
"That cash is reparations. You take it back, you lose your membership." Calvin glared at him. "Oh Jesus, let him go!" Kurt and Rhys obeyed, letting the creepy thin rich man stand. He adjusted himself, rubbing his neck and then his wrists.  
"Barbarians!" He bellowed at the two dancers. Rhys flexed, and the man flinched and shrieked.  
"Pussy." Kurt mocked with a giggle.  
"Enough!" Calvin shouted. "Preston, get the fuck out of my Club, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. You're welcome back tomorrow, but you are NOT allowed near my staff at all. ESPECIALLY my High Secretary. Do you understand?"  
"But-"  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MOTHERFUCKER?!!!"  
"...Yes."  
"YES WHAT?!"  
"....Yes... Mr. Borgia." Preston was so crushed it seemed almost silly. Calvin had suddenly seemed to grow mighty before the eyes of everyone in the room, and the lesser man seemed hardly a threat at all. Calvin pointed to the door.  
"And take your scum with you. They are not welcome here either. GO."

***

And so it came to pass, that Nathan Knots found himself sitting on the key-lime couch in the dancer's room, wearing a form-fitting white T-shirt proudly declaring "BOYS LOVE ME" in red letters, with a matching white towel to cover his nudeness. A small pack of ice cooled him down below, and Mikey sat in the recliner next to him. "You gonna be okay?" He asked, leaning on his hands- it had been a tiring night.  
"I'm fine." Nathan said, not opening his eyes.  
"You... you're not gonna really quit, are you?" Mikey asked, fearful.  
Nathan sighed. He'd been thinking about it, but the sudden display of vigilante affection by the dancers earlier had thrown him off totally. His green eyes came open and locked onto Mikey. "No, I'm not." At this Mikey smiled ear-to-ear. "I think I'll stick around, but NOT for Calvin. I didn't realize how many friends I had until today."  
"Aww, you're sweet!" The little dancer chimed.  
"No, YOU'RE sweet." Nate winked. "And I think we're even now, hahaha!"  
"Oh yeah. Very true!" Mikey grinned. "That could have been me last month, if it wasn't for you." He looked up as the door opened; Elise entered in with a suitcase in hand. A fancy one with engraving on the edges, tough and durable. She was smiling as if she knew a secret....  
"Hey, how are you feeling, Nathan?" She leaned over the couch. "And that shirt looks really good on you!"  
"Um, thanks... Kurt is NOT my size, just so you all know."  
"I think it's sized perfect." Mikey grinned. Elise giggled and Nate rolled his eyes at the goofballs before him.  
"Mr. Borgia brought you a present. And he said he was sorry."  
"Really?"  
"No, but he was broken up, crying his eyes out, and screaming 'where's my damn scotch' among other words that I wouldn't speak in church, if you get my drift." Elise shrugged her shoulders.  
"Then that's as good as I'm gonna get." Nathan chuckled. "So what's in the case?"  
"Oh, that's the best part. Mr. Baudelaire's bribe money." Elise smiled. "Mr. Borgia wants YOU to have it."  
"How much?"  
"I dare not say." Elise replied. She handed him the case and Nate opened it up, his green eyes widening at the sight of all the money before him. Nathan reach in, and grabbed four stacks of bills, tossing three of them onto the table near the couch. "Mikey, make sure Kurt and Rhys get a bundle, and take one for yourself."  
Mikey about shit his speedo! "WHAT?!"  
"And buy yourself something nice." Nate grinned. He handed a stack of bills to Elise, who was still recovering from Nate's charity to the others. "You too, my dear."  
"Oh I couldn't."  
"Honey, don't friggen' argue, just take the money." Nate smiled, although clearly flustered. He closed the case, locked it, and put it down by his side at the couch. He was thinking of the rest of it.... There was a married couple that could use a honeymoon trip to Paris, and his apartment could use a could new things- also he needed a new suit and undies..... oh the night had suddenly gotten so much better! His enemies vanquished, his boss at his mercy, his bank account now flowing with cash, his friends.... oh his friends! His friends were close at hand, always ready to come to his side, no matter what the threat that awaited them. Could he ask for more? No, he couldn't. He took off the ice pack from under his towel.   
"Do you need anything?" Elise asked before she got up to leave. Mikey was curled up in his chair now, his eyelids droopy and tired, but never ceasing keeping a vigil over his Nate.  
"Nah." Nathan smiled, closing his eyes. "I got everything I need, but thank you." 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav4syJQEU1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Calvin Borgia: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav3xhVpBi1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Preston Baudelaire: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav418fRR11rf2ryho1_500.png  
> Mikey: http://24.media.tumblr.com/19ad5915072df1b059aa737d8b771d5d/tumblr_mgn0fqYGVG1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Rhys: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav44nQfZl1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Kurt: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav47d5eGl1rf2ryho1_500.jpg


End file.
